


Comfort the Pained Warlock with Love

by Irregular_Psychic



Series: Warlock's Family's South Downs Adventures [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale and Crowley are Warlock Dowling's Parents, Back pains, But not explicit, But the husbands ain't the focus, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Corona Virus - Freeform, Gen, Hastur is always to blame, Their dog likes crisps, They adopt him after the apocalypse, Warlock's previous parents sucked, actually this is based off of a thing that happened with me and my mom, but it's established, chest pains, most of this is based off of my own experiences, nonbinary warlock, now warlock has to be subjected to that, why are fiSHERMEN SO NOISY AT 12 MIDNIGHT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irregular_Psychic/pseuds/Irregular_Psychic
Summary: Warlock, who is 14, barely 5'3 and a hyper ball of rebellion and pastries, both things probably influenced from his two dads, experiences a very awful night of chest and back pains.Aziraphale and Crowley try their best to help all while the trio are stuck in their cottage because of a lockdown in their area.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling
Series: Warlock's Family's South Downs Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715860
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Comfort the Pained Warlock with Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have back and chest pains a lot and a weird thing between me and my mom happened two hours ago and it sparked me to write Warlock in the situation with his two dads to the rescue!
> 
> This is basically:  
> Warlock = me with more self confidence  
> Aziraphale = my dad without the anime he watches  
> Crowley = my mom but grumpier
> 
> So I apologize if its slightly OOC.

Warlock was a normal teen who lived in England. He was 14, barely 5'3 and was a hyper ball of rebellion and pastries, two things he got from his dads, who were less normal than the kid they were raising. 

Anyways, back to Warlock as he was clearly the more interesting member of the family, according to a person who looked and sounded suspiciously like the one deemed to be the most interesting of the bunch. He wore his ebony black hair down to his shoulders which would shine a bright orange or brown when the sun managed to peak it's way into their South Down's cottage.

After quickly getting over an embarrassing emo phase at the age of 12 and getting adopted by his dads, he got to wearing more flannels and old t-shirts of tours from bands ranging from the 70s til the 90s. It was as if his two new parents were trying to influence him to be more like one than the other. But Warlock concluded that it was just what parents did. 

Probably. Most likely. Definitely. Honestly, after having your dad act like you don't exist while chasing after business trip after business trip and your mom trying desperately to connect to you but eventually giving up when you turn 7 after finding out you clearly preferred your goth nanny and wholesome gardener to your actual parents, he didn't really know what good parents did.

But at least Dad and Papa didn't treat him like another trophy in the 5th trophy room in your house nor an NPC in an RPG game that seemingly has a map leading to happiness but then giving up after finding out that NPC needed basic human interaction at a daily basis along with actually sounding interested in what the NPC had to say at all times.

And Warlock was content with his life at the moment. He lived with two loving dads, a dog that always seemed way too eager to chase that one suspicious cat that would only come out at night, and a very particular rainbow pepper plant on his windowsill that would constantly attract ants to his room.

~~~~~~

It was one of those nights where he would rather sleep in his dads' room than in his. He didn't have a word for it. The fact that his room faced the seashore, where fishermen would catch fish til dawn whilst yelling at each other despite their close proximity, or pump boats going back and forth the shorelines to check if anyone (aside from fishermen, apparently) were violating the curfews.

He just felt like he was being watched despite the frosted glass of his room's windows and the curtains that covered them at all times. He'd go back to thinking about how Papa talked about some pump boats carrying zombies onto land. He knew it wasn't true, he was a 14 year old non-binary teen who once faced with a very smelly yet high-ranked demon at 11 and managed to survive after insulting the said demon, not a 6 year old who thought the door to the attic above their room led to a horned monster's lair. But he still managed to think about the possibilities of these zombies. 

Were these hypothetical zombies able to bypass the curfews? 

Speaking about curfews, Warlock felt bad whenever he heard about people getting arrested for going outside despite being told not to, or when some people tried to swim on the beach during Easter Sunday like traditions permitted and had the same fate of the first group of people mentioned befall them, but he never showed it. He would always say stuff like, "Good riddance" or "Why can't they just stay inside like a normal human person?" instead of showing any human emotion like he'd want to.

But what he constantly said held some truth to them, as going outside during a pandemic unless it's to buy groceries or to help in the frontlines was a bad idea.

Anyways, back to Warlock's current situation. He was snuggled in the middle of his Dad and Papa. He loved hugging Papa and having Dad hug him, so that was the position the three would lock into when the time came for bedtime.

But before that time came, Dad would be scrolling through his phone, Papa would have his reading glasses out while flipping through a book about cargo ships he found at a bookstore a couple months ago but never ended up picking it up until now, and he would be in the middle, an arm over his Papa and a leg over his Dad while he and a friend of his called Adam would communicate online only through obscure blessed and cursed images they would find earlier that day. 

Although Adam was getting less and less active as the quarantine days dragged on, he would still send him something every now and then and hoped the boy on the other side saw it when he finally got a hold of a stable internet connection once again.

There were some nights when Warlock's awful back pains would act up accompanied with even worse chest pains that tightened unless he made his back crack into place, which wouldn't last long, proving it to be merely a temporary solution to the back and chest pains.

His dads tried their very best to find a permanent solution to them, but they never seemed to find a good masseur that could successfully rid the pain for more than a week or a machine thatd do the same. Despite being supernatural beings, they couldn't miracle it away permanently either. 

After an hour long talk about the possible causes, they all agreed that it was a curse by Hastur for the Megiddo thing 3 years ago as it started almost right after he turned 11 and that only a Duke of Hell could be able to cast such a small yet long-lasting curse on a poor kid out of spite, especially since he had just lost Ligur right after. He had to direct his anger at someone, right? It just happened to be the son of the American ambassador. And now, the child of an angel and a demon who were livid when they found out.

Unfortunately, they couldn't go back into their head offices anymore without any other supernatural's help. By the time they decided that Adam would be a great help, the dreaded COVID- 19 had spread to the UK and they had a lockdown. 

The angel and demon couldn't just fly towards Tadfield to Adam as there were now more planes carrying supplies over the sky and drones flying about with cameras, hoping to spot a person without a quarantine pass nor a facemask. What the ethereal and occult beings didn't take into mind is the fact that they could alter how machines or humans would perceive them. They could've just appeared to be invisible and went off their way to Adam's home seeking help. 

Unfortunately, despite having gigantic amounts of love for each other(and their child, obviously), one of them had accidentally lost the only existing braincell between the two across the ages. Until Warlock eventually pipes up with the invisible idea, the two would be none the wiser.

Until they had Hastur remove the curse, the two had to deal with their hellspawn gasping for breath at irregular intervals and clutching his chest harshly with loud cracks from his back that could've been easily mistaken for ones made by the neck or his knuckles. 

Papa, being a tad more knowledgeable as a masseur than Dad was, volunteered to massage Warlock until he felt better while Dad would try to comfort their child until the pain seemed more bearable than before, therefore giving Warlock a nice deep sleep before waking the next day.

Alas, this was not one of the better back pain nights. Even after a nice massage from Papa that led to a bit more loosening in the tightness of his chest, Warlock still couldn't sleep.

He would still inhale deeply and try to crack his back to loosen the chest pains some more.

After a while, his parents couldn't take it, they led him out to the dining table and they both asked what he wanted and scampered off in separate directions to find something that would comfort their kid.

"Anything's fine, Dad." Warlock replied.

"Would you like a polvoron your Papa made earlier today?" Crowley suggested. "I know how much you love these. Although the chocolate flavored ones taste kinda icky. Don't tell Papa I said that."

"Don't tell me you said what, dearest?" Papa asked as he placed two cups of green tea and one mug of coffee on the table. 

"Er, uh, nothing, angel." Dad answered as he popped one of the dreaded chocolate powder polvorons into his mouth, surprisingly, with little to no complaints on the overall taste.

The three sat at the dinner table nursing their scalding cups of their preferred beverages and popping the shortbread pastry into their own mouths at random intervals.

"Hmm." Dad started, as if thinking about a new house plant to bring home once they were allowed to leave and the plant shops would finally open again.

"What is it, Crowdad?" His beloved hellspawn inquired curiously.

"How about we get your favorite-" 

"CHIPS?? Er, I mean crisps?" Warlock corrected his term after remembering that everyone meant something else when talking about chips in this country. "Really?? At this time?" Warlock grinned, alternating from looking at his phone's clock to his Dad's face. "You'd really allow me to?" 

At the sound of crisps being mentioned, their mixed breed terrier jumped from her dog bed in Dad and Papa's room and ran towards the dining table, tongue sticking out and mouth happily panting. She was really hoping to receive a nice treat tonight.

"Sure, hellspawn, you can get it from our room." 

~~~~

After a good half an hour of sitting at the dinner table, dropping a few crisps and milk shortbread for Meg, the dog, and finishing one of the two plates of polvoron and half of the crisps bag, the three decided to return to the bedroom. Of course, not before putting the crisps and the shortbread back into the fridge and the dishes into the sink, only to be washed tomorrow.

After tucking themselves into bed and assuming their usual sleeping positions, Warlock managed to sleep soundly that night with only a slightly upset stomach the very next day.

He couldn't ask for better parents. He wouldn't trade his current life for anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there are any typos or grammatical errors or weird plot holes. Tell me if there are any and I'll try to make sense of it.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! Kudos and comments grant me more years of life, so I'm grateful for any I receive!


End file.
